A New Family
by Invisible Flying Monkey Ninjas
Summary: Somthings going on with Mel. She has been acting strangely. Whats wrong with her. Will it affect her and Zak's marrige? Rated T.
1. Secrets

A New Family

Ages: Zak:23, Mel:23, Doyle:Late 30's, Drew:Late 40's, and Doc:early 50's

Mel sat there shocked in the Saturday's medical center as Doc told her the news. "Are you sure?"She asked. "Yep,100% sure. Do you want me to tell Zak? He asked her. "NO!No, I want to tell him myself."She told him. "I'm just gonna eat breakfast now."She said. Mel was happy about the news, but worried about what Zak might think. She was still in her pajamas, a black tank to and bunny pants. She felt a person from behind her to scare her. "ZAK!"She screamed. "Good morning honey."He said before kissing her. "Good mornin darlin."She said meekly. "Where were you this morning?"He asked. "Oh just at your parents."She mumbled.

Mel and Zak had been married for two years and had a place of there own. Another HQ on the west coast. They still studied cryptids, but also astronomy. "What were you doing at my parents?"He asked. "Nothing."She said. Zak grew a little supicious. Why wouldn't she just tell him? "Uh huh."Zak said. Mel got angry at that comment. "Oh what you think I'm lying!?"She demmanded. "No, I didn't say that. But the way you've been acting lately, I'm not so sure."He said. "Zak all I did was get a check up there. I didn't do anything elas."She sobbed."Mel, I so sorry-" "NO! I'm going to stay with your parents for a while."She said

~ ~ ~ ~ ~A day later~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I'm really worried about Mel. She's been having breakdowns and mood swings." Drew said concerned. "Nothing to worry about."Doc said before wispering the situation in her ear. "Oh my God! Yes!"She said exited. Meanwhile Zak was calling Mel's cellphone, but kept hearing the voice machine. "Hey Mel, It's me again. Look, I'm so sorry I upset you. I need you. Please come home."Zak pleaded. Zak then took the sirship and flew to his parents. He needed to talk to Mel. When he made it there, he asked Doc where Mel was. "Down the on the right."He said. He found the room she was in. He opened the door to see the most horrible sight in his opinion: Mel crying. "Mel."He said while holding her. "Zak."She sobbed. "Whats wrong?"He asked. "Zak, I'm still upset that you thought I was lying."She sobbed. "I love you. We're a family. We have a baby."She said.

"I know honey."Zak said. Until he came to his senses. "We don't have a baby." He said. "Our baby. Zak, I'm pregnant."Mel said. "PREGNANT!?"He said confused. "I was going to tell you. But I didn't know what you might say."She said meekly. Zak reached over and put a hand on her tummy. "I think it's fantastic." He said. "Do you want the baby?"He asked her. Mel put one of her hands on the hand over her tummy. "Yes."


	2. First Trimester

A New Family

Zak got a cup of ginger tea for his wife, Mel. She had been trowing up alot latley, which was normal since she had mornig sickness. "Here you go, Mel."He said. "Thank you honey."She said. She was very tired lately. All she ever really did was stay in bed and go to the bath bathroom. "I'm feeling a little better now."She told him. "Thats good. I got you somthing."He said. "Really."She said. "Here, it's a book about taking care of babies."He said. "Thnk you."She said. but then she ran to the bathroom to throwup...again.

"Mel, are you okay?"Zak asked. "Yeah, I'm fine."Mel said. She came out of the bathroom wiping her mouth with a towle. "I can't wait till this first trimester is over. So much sleeping (yawns), so much throwing up, and ginger tea is really starting to taste bland." She said. She made her way back to the bed room and sat down. Zak bent down to her stomache and started rubbing it. "Baby, please stop making mommy sick."He wispered. "Oh Zak."She said. Then kissed his forehead. "You'll be a great daddy."She told him. "You'll be a great mommy."He told her.

"So what do you want to name the baby?"Zak asked her. "If it is a girl, i'll name her...Lena Maria Kotsopalis-Saturday. And if it is a boy,i'll name him...Andrew Hermes Kotsopalis-Saturday."She said. "Perfect names."He said. "It's getting late, I'll make you dinner. What do you want?"Zak asked her. Mel wanted to eat helthier for the sake of the baby. "Salad please."She requested.

When Zak finished making the salad then he brought it to Mel. But found that she was sleeping. "Here you go Mel, and Baby."Zak said as he sat the plate down on the bedside table. He saw how beutiful Mel looked when she sleeped. She was always beutiful. But that glow that women get when there're pregnant. He bent down to kiss Mel. "Sleep tight Mel."He wispered. Then he bent down to her stomach. "Good night Baby."

When Mel woke up again to eat her dinner, she got up to use the bathroom. She needed to due to more fluid in the kidneys and bladder. When she finished she saw that Zak was in the bed. "Zak."She wispered. "huh?" He said sleepy. "Do you want to snuggle?"She asked. "Sure he said shuffling so that he could hold Mel. He put a hand on her tummy. "I love you Zak."Mel said. "I love you too, Mel." Zak said. "To think, we'll have another person to love soon."She said.


	3. Second Trimester

A New Family

Mel and Zak flew to Zak's parents to visit them. As soon as they got there, everybody gathered around her tummy. Mels tummy had grown 6 inches from her waist. "Hello baby!"Doc and Drew said to her stomach. "Uh, can I sit down please?"She asked. Zak guided her to a chair to sit. "Thanks honey!"She said. "So Mel have you had any mood swings latley?"Doc asked. "Well no. Not that I've noticed."She said. Drew had made tea for Mel, and coffee for Zak. She set out sugar and honey.

"Sugar for your coffee sweetie?" Mel offerd. "No thanks Mel." Zak said. "But, but you _always_ have sugar in your coffee."Mel stated. "Yeah, but I don't want any right now."Zak said. "Well how do you think that makes me feel?" She said angrily. "Uh, hormonal."Zak said. "Your doing this cause you hate me!"She yelled. "Hate you?No I- "How could you do this to me?! Even when you did _this_ to me!" She yelled while pointing to her tummy. "Mel I love you. And look i'm putting sugar inside of my coffee see."Zak said. "Your right Zak, I'm so sorry."She sobbed.

"Let me guess, Dad, mood swings?"Zak asked. "You got it kido! All you have to do is tell her what she wants to hear."Drew said. "Are you feeling better honey?"Zak asked. "Yeah, I feel much better."Mel said peppy like. "So what do you want for dinner?"Drew asked. "Sure! May I have some pickles on top of ice cream peperoni pitza, with buter scotch syrup and chedder chesse?" Mel asked. "Whoa!What?"Zak asked. "Weird cravings."Doc said.

After Mel finished her uh....dinner, She and Zak went back to their house. "Ow!" Mel said as she walked into the house. "Whats wrong Mel?"Zak asked concered. "My feet are killing me."She told him. "Here you go get a bath and when you com out, I'll give you a foot rub."He said.

Mel drew herself a bath and steped in. She rubbed her tummy and sang a sang to the growing fetus. "Hello Baby, It's mommy!"She said to it. "Wow, you sure are growing aren't you."She said. When she finished, she got to bed so Zak could massage her feet. "Zak, thank you for doing this."She said. "No problem, it;s my job to take care of you and the baby."He told her. "Zak, quick put your hand right here!"She said. She guided his hand to the place were the baby was kicking. "Wow, Babys kicking hard." He said amazed. "It ha your fighting skills!"Mel said.


	4. Third Trimester

A New Family

Zak was helping Mel pack up to go to the Saturdays HQ. She was 1 week away from having the baby. Her tummy had grown 8 inches from her waist now. The couple loaded the air ship and flew to the HQ. "Almost there and the little one will be here with us!" Mel explianed. "Yep, and we've got every thing completely ready."Zak stated. After a while he noticed that Mel had fell asleep. She had been really tired because of the strain of the baby. They finnaly made it to the HQ an hour later.

"Honey wake up."Zak said carfully. He remembered the last time he had woken her up:Mood swings. "Y-Yes?"She said sleeply. "Time to go in."He said. He helped her to her room that was closest to the Medical room. "You just get settled in here and we'll bring you dinner."Drew said to her. "Thank you so much for letting us stay here."Mel happily. As she got to her bed she had a contration. "Ohhh ow."She moaned in pain. Zak counted how long it was till the next one. Nothing. "Nope not yet, the baby no there yet."Zak said.

"Well,I'm going to take a quick nap."She yawned. "Okay, night Mel."Zak said kissing her forehead. "Night honey."Mel said before drifting off to sleep. Zak went to the kichen to have dinner with the family. "Wasa baza ya?" Fisk asked. "Yes Fisk your gonna be an Uncle."Zak said. "I can tell that your gonna be a great dad, Mini man, I mean Mini dad."Doyle said. "So what do you want the baby to be?"Asked Drew. "We don't care as long as it's healthy."Zak ansewred. "I can do a sonogram to see what the sex is."Doc told Zak. "Thats fine, but we want it to be a surprise."Zak said

Meanwhile in the bed room, Mel was sleeping soundly. She felt somthing weird going on in her tummy. "Ohhh."She moaned in pain. Then somthing surprising happened. "Zak!"She yelled. "ZAK!!"She yeled louder. "Mel what is it?"Zak asked. "My water broke! The baby is coming!"

Sorry this chapt was short, but the next one will be longer! Will the baby be a girl or boy? What will the name be? Will Drew be over protective of her grandchild? Will Doyle ever stop calling Zak Mini man? Stayed tune!


	5. A New Family Member

A New Famiy

Mel was rushed into the emergency room. Her water had just broke and her contrations were growing closing. Zak, Doyle, Fisk, Komodo, Zon, Doc and Drew had to those sanitary doctor clothes thingys. "Are you okay Mel?"Asked Zak. "Y-Yeah, this is a beutiful moment- AHHH THIS IS EXTREAMLY PAINFUL MOMENT!!!" She yelled in pain. "Just hold on Mel!"Doc told her. They gave her epaderal to take the pain away. Like that worked. "Ahhh!"She screamed.

"Mel do the breathing exersises I tought you. He-he-hoo, he-he-hoo."Drew imatated. "He-he hoo,-he-he-hoo!"She breathed. "Alright on three! 1, 2, 3, push!"Doc ordered. "AHHH!" She screamed whil pushing. "Mel hold my hand to take the pain away!"Zak told her. "Zak, I love- AHHH!" She yelled. "Push!"Doc ordered. "AHH-AHH!!" She screamed. "Ow!"Zak yelp in pain. She was squeezeing his for dear life. "One more push!"Doc said.  
"I-I can't!AHHH!"She screamed. "Come on Mel one more, for me."Zak said. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Mel screamed. She pushed with all her might. Then a mirical happened. "WAAA! WAAA!"Cried the baby.

"It's a girl!"Doc said exited. Mel was crying tears of joy. "Do want to hold her?"Doc asked. Zak took the little bundle of joy into is arms. She had curly brown hair like her mother, and a little white curl from him. She had big dark eyes like Zak, and her mothers skin color. "Hi baby!"Zak said, "I'm your new daddy!". He walked over too Mel to give her the new baby. "She's beutiful Zak!" She exlaimed. Zak leaned down to kiss Mel's forehead. "You were wonderful." Zak told her. Mel kissed the cheek of Zak, then of the new baby. "Hello baby, welcome to your family."She wispered to her.

The baby sqirmed and giggled in Mel's arms. "What should we name her?"Zak asked. Mel thought long and hard about a name for her new daughter. The perfect name popped in her head. "Cleo! Cleo Maria Kotsopalis-Saturday." Mel said hugging Cleo. "Cleo, thats the perfect name."Zak said. "What happedned to Lena?"Doyle asked. "I want to make her name fit." Mel anserwed.

Everybody left the room exept Zak and Mel, and of course little Cleo. She was sleeping in Mel's arms. "She's so cute."Mel said. Mel was thinking of a song to sing to Cleo while she slept. "Na na nina nika lohumoda. Na na nina niki nisukina." She sang in Greek. (To be honest i found a grek lullabye and tried to sell out the words.) With that Cleo fell fast asleep. "Wow, I never new how peacefull this day would be."Zak joked. Mel giggled, but winced at the pain. She was still hurting from having a baby. "Take it easy."Zak said.

After a few hours, Mel fell asleep. He carried Mel and Cleo to there room. Mel woke up. "Zak,what are you donin?" Mel asked. "Tucking you and Cleo in."He said. He came into the bed with them and put Cleo inetween them. "Good night Cleo."Mel said while kissing her forehead. "Goodnight Zak."She said then kissed him. "Goodnight Cleo."Zak said kssing the baby's cheek. "Goodnight Mel."Zak said with a kiss. Then the new family fell asleep with a new love in their life. It was all peaceful. Until Cleo had to be changed that night!


	6. Newborn Cleo

A New Family

The next day Mel woke up as happy as ever. She said to herself that she had the perfect life. A nice home, a wonderful husband, and a beutiful new daughter Cleo. "Good mornig honey!"She said peppy like. She kissed Zak's cheek and then Cloe's. Cleo woke up in an instant and smiled at her mommy. "Are you hungry sweetie?"She said as she unbuttoned her pajama shirt. Zak saw what she was doing and got the wrong messege. "Woah! I know we haven't done it in 9 months, but not with the baby here."Zak said. "Not for you silly! I'm breastfeeding."Mel said. She held Cleo to her chest and Cleo began sucking. Zak kissed Mel and went to the shower. When he got out he saw that Mel was finished feeding Cleo. "I'm gonna take a shower, will you watch Cleo?" Mel asked him. "Sure."Zak said while taking hold of Cleo. Zak loved the feeling of having Cleo in his arms. He knew that Wadi, Ulraj, and Francis were coming to see her. "I should get you dressed." Zak said. It was hard, but Zak managed to get the orange dress on his daughter. He left the hair to Mel. Mel found the black ribbon that their friend Aiko, from Japan, sent them. She tied it around Cleo's neck and made a small pony tail with the little white curl hanging ff her face. "You look so cute ,Cleo." Mel exlaimed.

Zak walked in putting on his tie. "There're here."Zak said. "Already! Oh no i'm not even dressed yet."Mel said in despair. She quikly put on her red sweater, a floural skirt and a orange shirt. "Oh, theres my grandbaby!"Drew exlaimed. She was very happy to see Cleo, she was Drew. "Look Cleo! It's Aunt Wadi and Uncle Ulraj.... and Francis." Zak said. They still had that weird friend/enemy relationship. "Oh ha ha."Francsis said dryly. Drew let Wadi hold Cleo. "She's so cute! She has your eyes Zak!"Wadi said. "I guesse she is, okay looking."Ulraj said. Mel ounched his arm. "OW!" He yelled. Cleo started crying. "Oh, now look at what you did."Mel scolded. She took Cleo from Wadi and sat down on the couch. "There there Cleo."She comforted. Cleo instantly stoped crying. "Well we have to go now Saturdays." Francis said.

After Wadi, Ulraj and Francis left, Mel and Zak packed their stuff to go back home. "You ready?"Zak asked. "Yep!"She said. She held Cleo in her arm, and the bag with Cleo's stuff in it in the other. "Lets go say bye to Grandma and Grandpa." Zak told Cleo. They walked to the living room to say good bye. "Thank you so much for everything!" Mel said. "Goodbye everyone!"Zak said as they boarded their Airship. Mel strapped Cleo into her seat. "I think Little Cleo is hungry." Mel said. She unbottoned her shirt to breastfeed Cleo.

"We're home!" Zak said. "I better get Cleo to bed, she had a long day." Mel said. Mel walked into Cleo's room to prepare her bed. But first she had to change her dipers. Cleo's room had a red and purple crib with a planet modile. Her walls were orange and she had a puple play mat. In her room she had a changing station too. Mel got Cleo into her pajamas and tucked her in her crib. She looked out the window to see a shining star. She thought of a song to sing to her, "_The second star to the right. Shining so bright for you. To tell you that the dreams you plan really will com true. The second star to the right shines with a light thats rare. And if it's Never Land you need, the light will lead you there. Twinke twinkle little star, so i'll know where yu are. Gleaming in the skies above, lead me the land i dream of. And when our journy is through each time we say goodnight,We'l thank little star that shines, the second from the right._" She sang.

"Good night Cleo."She said kissing the cheek of her precious sleeping baby.


	7. A Day In The Life

A New Family Mel

was sitting in Cleo's room watching her while Zak was off on a mission. The Secret Sientist give you two mounths off if you have a baby. Mel decided to write her own lullaby for Cleo. She had come up with something that satified her:

Cleo's Lullaby (Precious Dreams)

"It's time to sleep my baby girl. Time to have a dream. Cause your precious dreams will come true if you belive. It's time to sleep my little girl, mi nina ,bonita. Let your dreams soar high into the bright blue sky. This is your lullaby, this is my gift to you. I want to show you all the possibiltitles in the world. The magic of our hearts desire soars into the air. Only when you belive your precious dreams."

"Do you like that Cleo?"Mel asked. Cleo giggled for an answered. "Great!"Mel said happy. "Come on, lets go get you a bath."Mel said. She took Cleo out of her crib and into the kichen to be bathed. Cleo was soapy and giggling. "Rubba dub dub!"Mel said. Cleo blew a bubble in Mel's face. "Haha."Mel laughed.

When Mel got Cleo dressed, She carried her to the t.v. room. Handy Manny was about to come on. But when Mel turned on the t.v., Zak came on the t.v. "Hey you guys!" He said. "Hi honey! Cleo say hi to daddy."Mel said. Cleo waved at Zak. "Ahh, shes already waving!"Zak said. "Well she does have a smart little brain for a 4 month old."Mel said. "So how are you two doing? Does my little princess miss her daddy?"Zak asked. "She missed you bunches, and so do I."She said. "We're doin fine."She answered.

"So hows Nigeria?"Mel asked. "Fine, but i can't stand being away from you two. Wait, I have to get back to the digging site. Bye Mel, bye Cleo."Zak said. "Bye Swettie. Say Bye Cleo."Mel said. The t.v. turned to regular t.v. again. "Handy Manny, Handy Manny."The t.v. sang. Mel thought that it was important for Cleo to know the laungeges of her culter. English, Spanish, and Greek. Mel already knew them, but was happy to teach Cleo.

When the show was done, Mel had to breastfeed Cleo. "Cleo, thats enough."Mel told her. Mel then patted her back and burped her. "Time for your nap."Mel said. She carried Cleo to her crib and sung to her goodnight. "Have a good nap, Cleo!" Mel told her. Mel countinued on with her daily task. It had doubled since Cleo came into their lives. She was eating lunch when she heard crying in Cleo's room. "Coming honey." Mel told the baby. "Whats the matter swettie?"She aksed Cleo. Cleo's forehead was buring up so Mel used her powers to put cold water on her forehead. "There, there, this will make it better." Mel said.

After Cleo fell asleep, Mel went back in the kichen to finish eating lunch and took a nap of her own. "Ay! Being a mommy is hard work!"


	8. A indangered member

A New Family

Mel woke up to a ear peircing noise coming from the computer room. It was so loud that it woke up Cleo. She started criying loudly. "Shh, shh. It's okay mija." Mel said to her. (Mija is daughter in Spanish.). She went into the computer room to see that there was an incoming messege from Zak. She clicked it to see Zak in a running state. "Mel! We're being bombed!"He yelled. "Oh my God! Zak, are you alright?" She asked in shock. "We don't know who is donig it yet, but for right now I'm fine."He assured her. He was still tring to talk to her, then a bomb hit where Zak was. "NO!" She yelled in horror. The message went blank. Then it cut off for good. "Oh no! No! ZAK NO!" She yelled still.

She called the Saturdays to see if they knew what had happened. They said that they did and that they were coming to her house right at that time. She waited sevral hours till they came. Drew was crying like a mad woman, while Doc was holding her in his arms. "Who would do such a thing?"Drew asked in despare. Doyle punched a hole in her wall. Mel glared at him. "Hey Hey Hey! I know your upset about this, but that doesn't mean you can punch a hole in _MY_ wall!" She yelled at him. They sat in the computer room morning. But then Zak came on the screen. Cleo smiled at the sight of her daddy. "ZAK!"They all yelled relived. "Where are you?"Mel asked. "In a bomb shelter. I need you guys to come rescue me."He said. "I can't get to the airship. Every body's familys are coming to get them."He explained.

Evreybody got on there gear exept Mel. She still had to take care of Cleo. It was too dangerous for a four month old baby. "Please be a carfull."Mel pleaded. Drew nodded and borded the ship with the others. It was almost Cleo's bed time. She decided to sing a lullaby to her about the things she was feeling. (When you belive, The prince of Egypt story.) "_Many nights we pray, with no proof anyone could hear. In our hearts a hopefull song, we bearly understood. Now we are not afraid, although we now there's much to fear. We were moing moutains long before we knew we could. There can be miricals when you belive. Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who nows what miricals you an acheive. When you belive, somehow you will. You will when you belive."_

She saw that Cleo still wasn't alseep. So she continued. "_In this time of fear, when praryes so often proves in vain. Hope seems like the summer birds who swifltly flow away. And now I'm standing here, with a heart so full I an't explain. Seeking faith and speaking words I never thought I'd say. There can be miricals, when you belive. Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who nows what miricals, you can achieve. When you belive,_ somehow you _will. You will when you belive_." She left Cleo's room and went to her bed to cry herself to sleep. "You will when you....belive."She wispered before going to sleep.


	9. United Once Again

A New Family

Mel was pacing the room the room, worried out of her mind. Her husband might be seriously hurt right now, and she couldn't do anything but pray. "Zak," She wispered, "Please be okay.". She was holding Cleo in one hand and a walkie-talkie in the other. It had been nearly two days since Zak went missing. She was glad that Cleo wasn't old enough to be worried yet. Mel was going to make dinner when someone came into the door. She rushed to see who it was. It was Doc, Drew, Doyle, and Zak! "ZAK!"She cried. She ran towards him to hug him. "Mel! Cleo!" He exlaimed. "Are you okay?"She asked. "Y-Yeah, just a couple of little bumps."He grunted.

She let go of her grip on Zak. Then she punched him in the arm. "OW! I thought you missed me."He said. "Do you know how worried I was?"She said with tears in her eyes. "Shh, It's okay."He said holding her as she cried. They stayed like that until they herd another cry coming from Cleo's room. "I guesse I better get that." She said wiping tears from her eyes.

She got Cleo out of the bed to change her diper. When she was done, Zak came into the room. "DaDa!" Cleo said. Zak's face lit up. "Her first word!" He said exited. He held Cleo and kissed her forehead. "I missed you, Princess."He told her. "DaDa! DaDa!"She giggled In honor of Zak's return, Mel made on of her mother's recipes. Arroz con pollo, rice with chiken. After they finished dinner, Zak and Mel put Cleo to bed. They watched as their pecious baby slept. "Remember when we were 13 and I said that we were a family."Zak said. "Yeah, why?"She wondered. "Now we really are." He said. He leaned down an kissed Mel. "Yeah, we are."

* * *

Sorry this one was short but it was the only way I could think of to end the story. I'm making another story called "Quinecs" witch means 15 in spanish. Read and Reveiw Please!


End file.
